Shocks and struts are very familiar to those in the automotive repair or installation business. Most known are the smooth outside body shocks without any provision for coils or the like. They are non-re-buildable and are non-adjusting for dampening purposes. There is ordinarily no piston rod protection such as a shield for dust and splashes.
For racing purposes, they are usually manufactured from lightweight aluminum and are fully machined for the addition of coils but have no protective bellows or adjustable coil positions. They are re-buildable.
For load supporting management, the devices have to be designed during manufacturing such that they have provisions for coils. However, they are non-adjustable, have fixed heights, require complete replacement of the shock, are non-re-buildable and have no piston rod protection. The lightweight materials lack strength and the metallic spherical rod ends transmit noise to the body of the vehicle. They are exposed such that they have corrosion problems from the elements and have very limited life spans.
The devices of the instant invention have both front and rear end applications. The invention herein provides strong adjuster shock tubes in that they can be made out of steel as opposed to the aluminum materials used in normal shock manufacturing. The support using the inventive devices is at the top of the shock body as opposed to the load support provided by prior art devices wherein the load is supported at or near the bottom of the shock. Thus, this allows improved clearance for the drive line, steering, tire, and wheels.